


Gentle Hands

by ruin (ruinrunes)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cuntboy, Fingering, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinrunes/pseuds/ruin
Summary: Hop and Leon share a bath and Leon lets his hands wander.It's only a big brother's job to make his baby brother feel good.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 27
Kudos: 322





	Gentle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> hop has a pussy and they're in the bath. that's the whole fic thank u

“Please.’

It’s such a small word, really. A word Leon should have an easy time brushing off. But Hop’s looking up at him with those warm honey eyes off his, lip wobbling on a pout, and really, when has Leon ever been able to deny him anything?

“Fine,” he caves, opening the door to the bathroom just wide enough for Hop to slip in. The tub is already full and steaming, and Leon pays his little brother no mind as he starts to strip.

Leon’s already shed his own clothing, Hop having knocked furiously at the door only moments before Leon had let himself slip into the inviting heat.

He goes back to it now, steps into the water just as Hop scurries up to his side. Leon looks up at the kid, an impatient look on his face as he spreads his legs and gestures at the open space between them.

“Well?”

Hop does need to be asked twice, grin splitting his cheeks as he tumbles into the water after Leon. It should be a tight fit, but Hop’s smaller than Leon thought he was – scrawnier without the bulk of his clothes. He cozies his back up to Leon’s chest immediately, letting out a contented purr as skin meets skin.

“You’re such a needy little thing.” Leon mumbles to no one in particular, easing back against the rim of the tub as Hop idly blows bubbles in the water. It doesn’t take long for Leon to feel it – the hands. At first it’s easily brushed off. A graze against his thigh, then another higher – toeing the line of his crotch.

A laugh tumbles out of him before he can stop it, and Hop visibly flinches in front of him. Hop must think he’s being slick, but Leon’s grown, and he’s not stupid. He can see every carefully careless touch for what it is.

“You can touch it, if you want,” Leon says, unsure where the words are coming from even as he says them.

He gets a pouty head twist for his trouble, Hop’s eyes widening with embarrassment even as his cheeks puff out and he whips back to face the front.

“It – It’s just different from mine,” Hop admits after a beat, hands reaching behind him to curiously brush against the soft line of Leon’s dick. “It’s big,” He comments, and Leon’s cock twitches unhelpfully in interest.

He feels himself start to harden further at Hop’s questing touches, filling out where he’d previously been resting innocuously against his own stomach.

Leon has to ground himself or he’ll go out of his mind, and the only thing he can think to hold onto is Hop. He slides his arms around the kid’s waist – so impossibly small Leon doesn’t know where he keeps any of his bones.

He tries to distract himself with that, focus on the supple curves of Hop’s belly, still soft with baby fat. It works for a minute, until he realizes he’s been kneading at Hop like he’s freshly risen dough, pawing at him like some sort of cat in heat.

It’s just encouraging Hop to wiggle back against him, _on_ to him, and Leon is critically aware of his higher levels of reasoning quietly turning themselves off.

“What’re you doing?” Hop asks, voice gone a little high with confusion. Leon just squeezes him extra tight for that, finally letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding before spreading his fingers wide against Hop’s torso.

“It’s only fair if I touch too, right?” Leon murmurs, rubbing his hand against the softness of Hop’s tummy before letting it drift lower. He feels the smooth expanse of skin – a direct contrast to his own rough fingers – as Hop begins to tremble.

He traces circles around Hop’s belly button, lazy things that only seem to make Hop shake harder. It’s sweet, really, and Leon can’t help but drop a kiss onto the top of his head.

Leon’s hand sink lower still, breath catching as he feels the soft line of his brother’s cunt. He lets his thumb seek out the small swell of his clit, nudging at it gently to test the waters. Hop rocks into the touch instinctually, narrow hips stuttering as Leon swirls his finger around the small bundle of nerves.

Hop’s fingers clench and unclench against Leon’s knees, head tipping back to rest on Leon’s shoulder as Leon plays with his pussy. He’s so soft there, so hot, Leon can’t stop his fingers from pressing deeper, parting Hop under the warm water and feeling for his opening.

Hop doesn’t respond as well to that, body clenching up on a twitch as Leon withdraws his hand immediately.

“Sorry baby boy,” Leon soothes, pressing the words right into the skin of Hop’s neck and catching his clit between two big fingers. Hop rolls into it, an appreciative whine slipping free as Leon begins working at him, shivering at the feel of that supple little mound twitching against his hand.

“You like that?” Leon asks, voice fond and tender as he rubs at Hop, learns just the right way to flick his fingers to make Hop cry out. “You like when I touch you here?”

“ _Yeah_ , _yeahhh_ ,” Hop breathes, all pleasure and thrashing now as Leon presses down with purpose. Hop’s clit swells under his attention, growing impossibly warmer as it puffs out with arousal. Leon wants so desperately to get his mouth on it that it feels like a physical ache, but he can wait – another time, perhaps.

Hop is moving his hips in earnest now, and it’s too much for Leon to ignore his own erection. He lets Hop’s movement carry him up this time, settling his cock between the delicate line of his thighs and shivering as Hop comes down onto him.

Leon can’t help the small curse that tumbles out of him, head catching briefly against the slick folds of Hop’s cunt before it slides freely into the water.

Gods, that felt good.

Leon thrusts up again, brows creasing as he digs his other hand into the meat of Hop’s belly to hold him in place. Hop simply wails for him, shivering as Leon rubs his index and ring fingers against his sweet spot with purpose.

“See how hard you make me?” Leon growls, grinding himself into the welcoming heat of his baby brother before forcing himself to slide past it, up into open water. “How badly I want you.”

Hop garbles something unintelligible as the tip of Leon’s cock slides roughly against his clit, and Leon focuses his attentions there, makes sure his fingers are out of the way for every thrust – wants to know he’s able to pleasure Hop with just his cock.

Hop picks up his pace easy, almost naturally, swinging his hips down at the right angle so every slide of Leon’s cock has to make a pass against his little pleasure button. This couldn’t be better for Leon and he groans as Hop begins to slide his pussy up and down the length of Leon’s cock.

Fuck.

Leon feels delirious, feels like he’s floating. In no universe can he be sitting here as Hop spreads the folds of his sweet cunt around the width of him. Hop’s setting his own pace now, a steady stream of, “Lee, Lee, _Lee…_ ” tumbling out of him with every desperate grind of his lower body.

Leon doesn’t have to touch his clit anymore, free to slide his hands up Hop’s chest as his baby brother rubs off against his cock. He seeks out two pretty little nipples, sitting pert and neglected against his otherwise flat chest.

Leon pinches at them without hesitation, pulling a desperate, throaty whine from Hop and a particularly violent full body shudder.

“That feel good?” Leon murmurs, rolling both of Hop’s nipples between his fingers. Hop arches into it, a soft little moan spilling out of him as the water sloshes around them. Hop doesn’t answer him, just grinds the soft swell of in ass down against Leon’s navel and digs crescent moons into Leon’s knee.

Every one of Leon’s breaths catches on the shell of the kid’s ear, words turning into soft, easy kisses trailing down Hop’s neck. Every kiss is punctuated with a pull of his fingers, teasing at the nubs until they swell the same way Hop’s clit had.

Leon can still feel it, dragging against the line of his cock as Hop seeks out his pleasure. It feels so good, and even under the water, Leon can feel a little of that extra slickness Hop is producing all on his own.

“It feels – it – _Lee_.” Hop babbles, hips stuttering in their pace as he struggles to ride his own wave. Leon drops one hand to his cunt immediately, pressing down on Hop’s chest and encouraging Hop back against his own.

“S’okay,” Leon whispers, lavishing Hop’s clit with attention again. “Let your brother take care of you.”

And oh, how Leon takes care of him. He rolls Hop’s soft bud until the kid is an incoherent, crying mess, until his back is arching and Leon can feel every single one of his muscles going tense. Hop snaps his legs closed around Leon’s cock, another shudder rolling through him as he bites down on his own lip and comes.

Leon just pets him through it, easing up on the force until he’s rolling gentle circles against the oversensitive nerves. Hop twitches into each pass, a high noise finding its way into the air as Leon works him down from his orgasm.

He touches Hop until the kid is squirming to get away from it, and it’s Leon’s turn to shiver as the action snags the head of his cock against Hop’s opening again. Leon can’t help but grind in just a little, eyes fluttering even as he grabs for Hop’s hand.

“Here,” Leon murmurs, lacing his hand over top Hop’s and curling it around his cock. He hears Hop’s breath hitch, but Leon soothes it with a kiss to his temple. “S’alright. You’re just going to help me out a little.”

It’s easy to guide Hop’s hand up the length of him, small fingers wrapped up tight in his big ones as he jerks himself off against Hop’s entrance. Leon doesn’t last long like that, every muscle in his body straining not to shove up into the warm wet cunt.

Leon comes just like that, hissing a curse into Hop’s hair as he creams right up against Hop’s pussy. Leon’s dick pulses, the urge to be sheathed almost overwhelming him before he manages it bite it back. He comforts himself by smearing as much of he can against the sloppy folds, relishing in it for only seconds before the swirl of water carries him away.

They’re both panting helplessly, Hop’s mouth hanging open where he’s reclined against Leon. Leon’s mouth twitches up on a smile, and he’s nuzzling his face into Hop’s cheek. God, how he loves this boy.


End file.
